


I'll be back for you

by Littlebutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Tears, This is so shit, Twitter, i apologise in advance, idk why i wrote it in first person pov i never write it in that pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis see's the hates getting worse, and it's affecting the two of them so he doe's the only thing he knows that will make it stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be back for you

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS LIKE OVER A YEAR AGO OMG NO COMMENT

I sit on my bed in mine and Harry’s apartment, scrolling through twitter. God, the larry comments have been piling up so much.

I sigh; it’s been so hard for us, the both of us. Harry seems to be taking all the comments easier than me though, at least not expressing his emotions to it as much. He’s good at that. I really do love that boy with all my heart, I have since the moment I met him in the toilets in x-factor. The second I laid eyes on him, I knew I wanted him to be mine, and I wanted to be his.

That was over two years ago… I remember, it was one night that we were up late together, the rest of the boys already asleep, we were sitting up, both nervous about the show tomorrow, and that was when he told me he loved me. It was both the happiest and scariest moment of my life, I never really considered myself gay, I mean, I’ve had girlfriends before, but none of it felt… right, you know? It’s just, there’s something about Harry, something so charming, yet so cheeky, sweet and tame, yet wild and unpredictable. It’s hard not to love him.

I can’t really remember who it was that had asked the other out, I think we kind of both did it. It was a mutual decision.

We tried to keep our relationship a secret but it was hard, we were all over each other all the time in front of everyone, and it wasn’t long until Liam asked if something was up, being the bad liar’s that we both are, we ended up spilling the beans, to which Niall couldn’t help but clap his hands, screaming that he had known all along. Simon had told us we couldn’t say anything to the public though, not yet.

Of course it wasn’t long until they started suspecting things too; we played along, calling it nothing more than a bromance.

But recently it’s been getting so much, all of us boys are getting over it, my family is too, I tried calling it bullshit, I tried stopping it, but it made the problem so, so much worse.

I sigh again, “Harry?” I call out to him, knowing he’s in the living room playing x-box, I instantly hear the footsteps moving quickly down the hall way and the smiling face of the boy I love so dearly pop his head through the door, “Yes babe?”

He looks so happy, it physically hurts to know how upset he’s going to be at what’s coming, I try to smile back at him, but even I can tell it was a pathetic attempt, “Harry, come here for a minute…” I say in a hushed tone, moving over on my bed and patting it as a sign for him to sit down.

There’s a hint of confusion in his eyes but he walks over, sitting next to me and resting his head on my shoulder, taking one of my hands and playing with my fingers, “What’s wrong Boobear?”  
My heart flips the way it does when he even touches me in the slightest, and the mixture of pain with it is almost unbearable.

“Harry, you know I love you. So, so much….” I begin, not sure how to word this.

He nods, looking down at our hands that are entwined.

“You’ve made me the happiest boy alive, these two years have been amazing, the best of my life, and I can’t even begin to say how much I love you, how much you mean to me…”

“Boo…” He cuts me off, knowing now that something’s wrong; he takes his head off my shoulder, and looks me in the eye, making my heart drop.

I look back into his, trying to stay strong, “Harry… the tweets are getting violent, they’re sending death threats, to people we care about too…”

He shook his head, looking like a determined child, “They’ve done this before, we got through it, and we can do it again!”

I shook my head slowly, “They’ve never been this bad, and they’re going to get worse…”

“Louis… please…” His eyes were getting clouded, making tears come to my own eyes as well.

“Harry, I can’t see you get hurt, and that’s what’s going to happen…”

There’s a tear going down his face and I have the biggest urge to lean forward and wipe it off, “I-I’m sorry Haz…” I barely manage to whisper.

“So now what…” His voice is choked, struggling to form the small sentence.

I look down, not sure what to say or what to do, “Maybe we should…” I inhale deeply, feeling the need to throw up, scream and hit something all at once, “…postpone the relationship until everything dies down…” Those words hurt so much to say.

He nodded slowly, biting his lower lip, painfully obvious he was trying not to show the hurt, the sadness, but another tear rolled down his beautiful, perfect face, “I love you Louis.”

My eyes started to sting, I could feel my own set of tears coming, “I love you too Harry.”

“So… so this is it?”

I sigh, “If there was another way, I’d do it, but there’s nothing we can do, the hate will just spread, and telling everyone the truth will just lead to the end of One Direction…”

“I’m willing to take that risk!” He proclaims, again attempting to change my mind, not yet wanting to give into the inevitable.

I shake my head slowly, “I know you say that now, but you’ll regret that one day, now is time for work, another day we’ll be able to be together happily…” My voice cracks.

He nods again, his eyes looking pained, his heart as broken as mine as he stands up I instinctively stand up too, the two of us facing each other.

“Until then…” He says voice husky.

I nod, leaning in to hug him goodbye.

He starts to lean in to, then stops abruptly, “Goodbye Louis,” He whispers, his voice shaking as he changes the hug into a hand gesture, holding it out for me to shake.

I look him in the eyes, pain obviously filling both of us.

And with that, he walks out of the room, my love gone. For now.


End file.
